Tercero Temporada
Episodios Latinoamericano # Ojo's Perdido Sorpresa (Ojo's Lost Surprise) - Julio 9, 1999 / Septiembre 6, 1999 (Latinoamericano) # Arriba, Abajo, Al Rededor Todo! (Up, Down, All Around!) - Julio 16, 1999 / Septiembre 13, 1999 (Latinoamericano) # Sra. Vanderpreen Vistante al Casa Azul (Mrs. Vanderpreen Visiting to the Blue House) - Julio 23, 1999 / Septiembre 20, 1999 (Latinoamericano) # Vuelta a Agua (Back to Water) - Julio 30, 1999 / Septiembre 20, 1999 (Latinoamericano) # Los Libros Del Club (The Book Club) - September 10, 1999 / Enero 30, 2000 (Latinoamericano) # Comiendo Utensilios (Eating Utensils) - September 17, 1999 / Septiembre 27, 1999 (Latinoamericano) # El Primero Día en Escuela De Ratones (First Day at Mouse School) - September 24, 1999 / Septiembre 23, 2001 (Latinoamericano) # Dondé Está mi Bear Cha Cha Cha? (Where is my Bear Cha Cha Cha?) - Octubre 4, 1999 / Octubre 5, 1999 (Latinoamericano) # La Familiar Reunión De Ratones (The Mouse Family Reunion) - Octubre 11, 1999 / Diciembre 9, 1999 (Latinoamericano) # Una Aventura Sobre Números (An Adventure About Numbers) - Octubre 18, 1999 / Diciembre 16, 1999 (Latinoamericano) # Citas Para Jugar (Play Dates) - Octubre 25, 1999 / Octubre 12, 1999 (Latinoamericano) # Buscando a Mates (Finding Math) - Noviembre 2, 1999 / Octubre 20, 1999 (Latinoamericano) # Benny la Bate (Benny the Bat) - Noviembre 9, 1999 / Octubre 22, 1999 (Latinoamericano) # Qué es lo Experimento, Bear? (What is the Experiment, Bear?) - Noviembre 16, 1999 / Noviembre 23, 1999 (Latinoamericano) # El Olor Del Viento Fresco (The Smell of Fresh Wind) - Noviembre 23, 1999 / Noveimbre 25, 1999 (Latinoamericano) # Marcadeo Bear (Marketing Bear) - Diciembre 13, 1999 / Enero 6, 2000 (Latinoamericano) # Nuestro Barrio Festival (Our Neighborhood Festival) - Diciembre 13, 1999 / Enero 9, 2000 (Latinoamericano) # El Balón Cuento (The Fairy Tale Ball) - Diciembre 13, 1999 / Enero 13, 2000 (Latinoamericano) # Palabras, Palabras, Palabras (Words, Words, Words) - Diciembre 20, 1999 / Enero 16, 2000 (Latinoamericano) # Una Aventura en Leyendo (An Adventure in Reading) - Diciembre 20, 1999 / Enero 20, 2000 (Latinoamericano) # El Mercadillo Casero (The Yard Sale) - Diciembre 20, 1999 / Enero 23, 2000 (Latinoamericano) # Otro Día De Ayuda (Another Day of Help) - Diciembre 20, 1999 / Enero 27, 2000 (Latinoamericano) # El Juego De Pelota Bonanza (The Ball Game Bonanza) - Diciembre 27, 1999 / Enero 30, 2000 (Latinoamericano) # Clima Tormentoso (Stormy Weather) - Diciembre 27, 1999 / Febrero 14, 2000 (Latinoamericano) # Mueve a Bailar (Move to Dance) - Diciembre 27, 1999 / Febrero 7, 2000 (Latinoamericano) # Haciendo Algún Escritura (Doing Some Writing) - Marzo 2, 2000 / Marzo 24, 2000 (Latinoamericano) # Nutrir! (Nurture!) - Marzo 2, 2000 / Marzo 31, 2000 (Latinoamericano) # La Sorpresa De Tutter a Dos (Tutter's Surprise at Two) - Marzo 9, 2000 / Abril 14, 2000 (Latinoamericano) # Solitario Hogar (Lonely Home) - Marzo 16, 2000 / Abril 21, 2000 (Latinoamericano) # Ir a Sueño (Go to Sleep) - Marzo 23, 2000 / Abril 7, 2000 (Latinoamericano) Castellano 1. Te Nunca Se (You Never Know) - Julio 9, 1999 / Octubre 2, 1999 (Castellano) 2. Arriba, Abajo, Al Rededor Todo! (Up, Down, All Around!) - Julio 16, 1999 / Octubre 9, 1999 (Castellano) 3. Visitando Sra. Vanderpreen (Visiting Mrs. Vanderpreen) - Julio 23, 1999 / Octubre 23, 1999 (Castellano) 4. Vuelta a Agua (Back to Water) - Julio 30, 1999 / Novembre 6, 1999 (Castellano) 5. Leer mi Libro (Read My Book) - Septembre 10, 1999 / Enero 27, 2000 (Castellano) 6. Los Utensilios Para Comer (Eating Utensils) - Septiembre 17, 1999 / Novembre 13, 1999 (Castellano) 7. El Primer Día De Ratón Escuela (The First Day of Mouse School) - Septembre 24, 1999 / Septembre 18, 2002 (Castellano) 8. He Olvidado el Ritmo (I Forgot the Rhythm) - Octubre 4, 1999 / Novembre 13, 1999 (Castellano) 9. Los Tutter Reunión familiar (The Tutter Family Reunion) - Octubre 11, 1999 / Enero 16, 2000 (Castellano) 10. Tengo tu Número (I've Got Your Number) - Octubre 18, 1999 / Enero 20, 2000 (Castellano) 11. Jugar Citas (Playdates) - Octubre 25, 1999 / Novembre 16, 1999 (Castellano) 12. Búsqueda Matemáticas (Mathematic Searching) - Novembre 2, 1999 / Novembre 20, 1999 (Castellano) 13. Los Murciélagos También Son Personas (Bats are People Too) - Novembre 9, 1999 / Enero 23, 2000 (Castellano) 14. Una Aventura Sobre Experimentos (An Adventure About Experiments) - Novembre 16, 1999 / Febrero 21, 2000 (Castellano) 15. El Aire de la Brisa Fresca (Fresh Breeze of Air) - Novembre 23, 1999 / Febrero 28, 2000 (Castellano) 16. Mercadotecnia Oso (Marketing Bear) - Diciembre 13, 1999 / Marzo 6, 2000 (Castellano) 17. Un Aventura en la Barrio (Neighborhood Adventure) - Diciembre 13, 1999 / Marzo 13, 2000 (Castellano) 18. El Hadas De Cuento Bola (The Fairy Tale Ball) - Diciembre 13, 1999 / Enero 25, 2000 (Castellano) 19. Palabras, Palabras, Palabras (Words, Words, Words) - Diciembre 20, 1999 / Enero 25, 2000 (Castellano) 20. Porra de Leyendo (Reading Club) - Diciembre 20, 1999 / Febrero 14, 2000 (Castellano) 21. El Mercadillo Casero (The Yard Sale) - Diciembre 20, 1999 / Febrero 7, 2000 (Castellano) 22. Otro Aventura Sobre Ayudando (Another Aventure About Helping) - Diciembre 20, 1999 23. El Gran Pelota de Juego Bonanza (The Big Ballgame Bonanza) - Diciembre 27, 1999 / Enero 30, 2000 (Castellano) 24. Un Tormentoso Aventura (A Stormy Adventure) - Diciembre 27, 1999 / Marzo 27, 2000 (Castellano) 25. Mueve a Bailar (Move to Dance) - December 27, 1999 / Marzo 20, 2000 (Castellano) 26. Haciendo Algún Escritura (Doing Some Writing) - Marzo 2, 2000 / Abril 1, 2000 (Castellano) 27. Nutrir! (Nurture!) - Marzo 2, 2000 / Abril 3, 2000 (Castellano) 28. La Sorpresa De Tutter a Dos (Tutter's Surprise at Two) - Marzo 9, 2000 / Abril 2, 2000 (Castellano) 29. Casa De Solitario (Lonely Home) - Marzo 16, 2000 / Abril 4, 2000 (Castellano) 30. Voy a Dormir (Go to Sleep) - Marzo 23, 2000 / Abril 5, 2000 (Castellano) Category:International BITBBH Seasons